


Poe Dameron and BB-8

by czarna_pantera



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Astromech Droids, Best Friends, Buddies, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Friendship, Resistance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Poe Dameron and his faithful astromech droid BB-8.
Relationships: BB-8 & Poe Dameron
Kudos: 14





	Poe Dameron and BB-8




End file.
